pramachangofandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race Indonesia 3: Wonders of the World
The Amazing Race Indonesia 3: Wonders of the World is an Indonesian fantasy game based on the American Reality Game series, The Amazing Race. It is hosted by PramaCh. Eleven teams from all around Indonesia and world will race around the world. It premiered on September 2013 on TAR Indonesia Fans Forum. Production Casting The casting opened in early September and were closed in late September. The casts includes. The cast includes all-female teams, all-male teams and male/female teams. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *An italicised blue placement indicates that the team came in last on an elimination leg but were saved by the team with the Salvage Pass & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express Pass on that leg; if next to a leg number, it indicates that the team with the first Express Pass was eliminated on that Leg without ever having used it. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. In this season, the titles also include the general location (nation or subnational region) in which the episode was taped. #"Maksimalisasi Kekuatan dan Fokusisasi Pikiran! (Kandy, Sri Lanka)" - Vicky #"Pembaca Puisi Paling Seksi (Petra, Jordan)" - Yuli #"You're Like Cleopatra on the Nile River (Cairo, Egypt)" - Bertha #"I'm Not An Olympic Guy! (Athens, Greece)" - Rio #"You're Sly-boots! (Rome, Italy)" - Mandez #"Bukan Sepaann Tapi Sepuuunn ''(Machu Picchu, Peru)" - ''Tugiyo #"Let's Hunt For Latina Girls (Cancun, Mexico)" - Reza #"Jauh atau Dekat, Aku Selalu Mickey-rin Kamu (Paris, France)" - Dody #"Blackjack Come to Black Momma! (Moscow, Russia)" - Monette #"Dengan Kekuatan Bulan Aku Akan Menemukanmu (Tokyo, Japan)" - Yuli #"I Wish I'm Wearing a Pink Shirt (Nusa Tenggara Timur, Indonesia)" - Jamil Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. * Route Map Complete route map of the 3rd season of The Amazing Race Indonesia. Countries and places for each legs will be explained below Race Summary